


Slingin' the Rabbit

by Geist (GeistLoL)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Assjob, Bunny Girl, F/M, Humor, bar sex, cum on clothes, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeistLoL/pseuds/Geist
Summary: [One shot, Smut] After being forced to wear a bunny suit for the length of her shift at work, Riven can't wait to home and get it off. A certain gunslinger sat at the bar might be able to help her out. Written for the Smutstravaganza Exhibition's Easter showcase.





	Slingin' the Rabbit

Riven hated her job. It was not the bad pay, the long hours or the crude comments she'd hear from patrons as they drank into the early hours of the morning that got to her. That was all just part of the job. She had seen far worse during her time in the military for that ever to be considered a problem. It was her manager, or more specifically his obsession with capitalising on seasonal events. 'It's great for business!' he'd say with a dim-witted smile on his face as he made her wear something outrageously silly or immodestly sexy to entertain the customers. She'd done them all. Fur lined red and white frocks for Snowdown, low cut witch's robes deliberately showing cleavage for the Harrowing, heart-patterned mini-skirts for Valentine's day. But Riven was nothing if not resilient. At the end of the day, costumes or not, she needed a paycheck.

As she stood in her manager's office however with Easter only a few days away, she found herself nearing her limit. In his outstretched hand, her manager held a purple leotard and a set of pantyhose, complete with a fluffy white headband imitating rabbit's ears, and a cotton tail.

She sighed deeply. 'You said we weren't overdoing things this year, boss,' she said, regretfully reaching out and taking the costume from him. 'Do I have to wear this?'

He sniffed, making his thick slug of a moustache jump with his lips. 'It'll look great on you Riv! The others girls are loving it. C'mon, Easter's a great time for us. The customers will be flooding in and the drinks will be pouring out! You remember how much fun we had last year, don't you?'

'I only had the ears last year, and that was bad enough. Let alone whatever  _this_  is.' She brought the leotard up to eye level, inspecting it with distaste.

'Go and try it on, you might like it. Oh, and don't forget the shoes,' he said, fishing out a pair of pink stilettos from one of the drawers in the office. Her heart sank even further, but she took them and plodded off. 'Oh, and Riven,' he called after her. She poked her head back around the office door. 'Smile for the customers,' he said with his cheesiest grin. She forced one back and disappeared towards the toilets.

Riven closed the toilet door, throwing the hideous costume down. She considered for a moment just staying in the cubicle and hiding away for the entirety of her shift. Eight hours in a toilet seemed better than wearing this awful thing. The costume stared back at her. She stripped herself of her usual day clothes, until she stood only in her white bra and panties. She tried first pulling up the pantyhose with some difficulty, wincing at just how tightly they gripped her legs. She felt her thighs going numb as the blood was cut off.

The leotard came next. She stepped into the leg holes, using the wall for support as she had to physically wrench the tight fabric up and over her top half. Her breasts that she felt were on the smaller side, were pushed up roughly in her bra as she attempted to pull the strapless leotard high enough to cover her chest. She strained and tugged, threatening to rip the material. It was no use, the leotard left her white bra completely exposed, and as she looked in the mirror, she could see another flash of white as her panties were visible through the thin nylon of the pantyhose. She sighed again, pounding her fist on the wall in frustration.

_Dirty bastard_. This was obviously too small for her. She wriggled out of the whole costume again, so she was back where she started, in just her underwear. Regretfully, she unhooked her bra, pulling it off and tossing it aside with the rest of her clothes. The panties were slipped down her legs. Now in complete nakedness, pulling on the costume was far easier, and no underwear would be on show for the patrons to leer at. The chest of the leotard was padded anyway, so her breasts were supported with a generous amount of cleavage shown. She couldn't deny as she looked at herself in the mirror that the costume made her figure look absolutely delectable. Every womanly curve she didn't even realise she had was accentuated and outright flaunted, making her form go from that of an ex-soldier to a cabaret dancer in seconds. She cupped her breasts briefly, seeing how tight to her chest they were. Her hands ran down her sides, testing her waist and sliding over the flare of her hips. Her golden eyes studied every inch of her newfound feminine body, as she turned around and looked over her shoulder. Her ass looked perfectly pert and round where the leotard slipped between her legs. Finally, to complete the image, she placed the headband with the floppy bunny ears on the top of her head. She swatted them out of her way as they fell over her eyes.

The stilettos clacked on the floor as she left the toilet. A roar of cheers erupted as she walked back to her manager's office, finding many of the other girls already there. Her boss outstretched his hands in glee, welcoming her into his perverted little posse of bunny girls.

'Riv! Don't you look wonderful! I knew you would come round. Couldn't resist it really could you?' he said, still with that dumb smile on his lips. 'Now everyone, make us all some good money tonight. We've got a party of ten coming in at nine o'clock. All noble lot, so I want lots of attention on their tables, understand? They'll have plenty of coin to spend, so keep the bar stocked and ready for whatever they want. Apart from that, it's the usual. Oh, Riven, you're locking up tonight,' he said, clumsily tossing a large bunch of keys her way. She caught them and held them up in her hand.

'And where do you expect me to keep these? In my pocket?' said Riven sharply, her words dripping with sarcasm as she rested her free hand on her hip.

'I dunno. Stuff 'em down your bra or something,' her manager jeered with a smirk. Right ladies, to work. Once this is all underway, I'll be leaving you to it. Riven will be in charge from then on, so any problems, she's your girl.'

The bar was decked out in as many cardboard rabbits and eggs that could be strung up. Dangling from every lamp, from a bunting tied to the ceiling, draped across the bar top. The place was a muddle of easter-themed mascots. The tables had been adorned with light green and baby blue tablecloths and every customer who had pre-booked was greeted with a complementary mini chocolate egg at their place. The whole establishment looked a mess to Riven's eyes.

The first few hours went by incredibly slowly. The place was busy, but not any more than usual. Demacian men with women tucked under their arms came and went, downing a few drinks before moving on to the next pub, while some individuals stayed longer at the bar, taking their time to savour a more sophisticated beverage and have a conversation with the bar staff. Riven knew a few of them, regulars that she saw most times she was on shift. She kept up her smiles, but was constantly aware of the long table at the back that stretched the entire length of the main room. It seated twelve, with a large  _Reserved_  table sign sitting atop it. At some point, the large party of nobles were due, and her night would become a lot busier.

She continued to hand out drinks as the orders came in, and with them piled high on a metal tray, she made her way through the tables, finding that the only walk she could do in the pink stilettos was a strut. It was obvious that the patrons were stealing glances at her backside as she walked by, unsure if their eyes were aimed at the swell of her rear straining in the fabric, or the cotton-tail sitting above it. She had a pretty good idea though.

The party rocked up at quarter to ten. Her shift only had another hour and a quarter to go. She sighed, but still kept up her cheesy customer-friendly smiles as they passed her. She didn't know them all, but recognised a very tipsy pair of Crownguard siblings, Lux hanging to her brother's arm as Garen pulled her along. Jarvan was stood beside them, seemingly completely in his right-mind as if he hadn't had a drink all night. Xin Zhao came in behind him, little more talkative than usual, flirting with a very fed-up looking Fiora. The duelist still wore her duelling leathers, and obviously had been dragged along to this parade against her own will. Quinn, along with Valor sat on her shoulder walked past, a glass of pink fizz in her small hands. Finally, bringing up the rear was the Night Hunter, Shauna Vayne in her usual bodysuit and cloak.

Riven assumed that was all of them as they took their places at the long table, Lux immediately diving into her complimentary chocolate egg. Standing by the bar, Riven prepared herself to take the orders of the large party, but before she could move from the bar side, another figure came in, their head low and their walk sullen. Riven did not know the name of the dark-skinned man dressed in a long white coat with dual tails fluttering in the wind behind him, but she had seen him in the city before. Another of these hunters of the dark, like Vayne. She'd seen him with some very fancy looking light-guns holstered by his side. He sat quickly, but was not welcomed by the rest of the party. They didn't seem to even notice him. He began to fiddle with the chocolate egg, slowly tearing off pieces of the foil covering and rolling them into balls. The other Demacians continued to talk and joke without him.

'Good evening, everyone. Any drinks for you all?' Riven asked politely, pulling out her little notepad and standing at the head of their table. She could see how every member of the party was looking her up and down. Lux's jaw seemed to drop.

'Rivy! Is that you? Oh, don't you look wonderful!' Lux chirped, standing up from her seat and running over to her. The blonde girl tripped and stumbled as she got over to Riven, before wrapping her in a clumsy hug. 'You are such a great bunny, Rivy!' she slurred.

'Erm, thanks Lux,' Riven said, giving the girl a pat on the arm before prying herself out of her hold. 'Can I get you anything?'

'Another of whatever these things are, please!' said Lux, showing Riven her glass of pink sparkling wine, splashing some over her in the process. 'Have you tried one, Riv? They're amaaashing!'

'No, no I haven't,' Riven said, before turning back to the rest of the table, hoping Lux would lose interest in her. 'And everyone else, what can I get you?'

A few orders were shouted from the men at the end of the table. Mainly beers and Demacian ales for them. 'Anything for you, Vayne?' Riven asked the black-haired hunter. The woman turned and looked at her from behind her red goggles. Why she was still wearing them on a night out perplexed Riven.

'A non-alcoholic Martini, thank you,' she said in her cool voice. Riven was about to write it down

'Oh, come on Vayne! It's Easter!' one of the men said from the end of the table. Vayne didn't even look at him.

'Fine. A non-alcoholic  _chocolate_ Martini then,' she said. Riven nodded, scribbling it down.

'Something for yourself, sir?' Riven asked the distant man who had come in late. He continued to stare at nothing in particular, not regarding her or anyone else in the party. 'Sir?'

'Bunny's talking to you, Lucian,' Lux shouted at him. The man looked up, adjusting one of the black locks of hair on his mostly-shaven head.

'Double whiskey,' he muttered. His voice was a low rumble. She nodded, writing it down.

With some help from the other girls, the table was served their drinks as the shouts and cheers of merriment continued to grow in volume with each passing moment. Rounds two, three and four passed and the Demacian nobles fell deeper and deeper into their drunkenness. Even Vayne eventually joined in with the drinking, which sent Lux into another fit of giggles and claps. The dark-skinned man continued to stare emptily at the bottom of his whisky tumbler. Something was definitely up with him, something the others didn't care about. She didn't see anyone talk to him properly the whole time they were there. Riven's amber eyes kept looking at the clock on the far wall, watching the hand tick past half nine, ten o'clock, half ten…

They'd have to go soon. The bar wasn't open much longer, and Riven couldn't wait to get out of work and get rid of this damn bunny suit. The other seats had emptied as time went on, leaving only the Demacians left. She made her way over with the intention of giving them a slight prodding into moving on and letting them lock up.

'Bar's going to be closing in fifteen minutes everyone,' she said to their table. A few of them had already begun collecting their coats.

'It's alright Rivy! We're going to that new nightclub in the centre,' Lux said, slurring her words terribly. 'You should come! They'd love you in that suit,' the blonde said, wrapping her in another floppy cuddle.

'I've got to lock up, Lux,' she said, trying to appease her. 'And I can't fucking wait to go home,' she added under her breath.

The nobles left. Riven thanked them for their patronage as they passed. She turned back to the bar room, expecting to find it empty with only a mess of Easter-related rubbish to clean up. Instead, she noticed that there was still a lone figure at the far table.

'We're going to be locking up now, sir,' she said, standing over the man. He was still staring vacantly at the far wall. 'Sir?'

'We're out Riv, see you tomorrow,' one of the girls called from the door. The rest of the bunny girl staff members ran out the door without another word, leaving Riven and the strange man alone in the bar.

'It's Lucian, right?' Riven asked, taking the seat next to him at the table. Several discarded tumblers lay around him. He looked up at her, darkness sitting under his brown eyes. He nodded.

'Was it Riven I heard them call you?' he said, turning to finally look her in the eye. He was a handsome man now that she could see his face properly, chocolate-skinned, very exotic compared to the many pale-faced Demacians and Noxians she encountered on a daily basis. He smelt of alcohol, but it was not all unpleasant.

'Yeah, that's right. What's eating you? You've been down all night,' she asked. He looked away, fiddling with one of the glasses on the table. He paused.

'Been a rough couple days,' he finally said.

'Breakup, was it?' Riven asked. He looked at her quickly, raising a black eyebrow.

'How'd you know?'

Riven smiled. 'I'm a woman, we've got an eye for these sorts of things. Could see it a mile off. So what happened? Caught you in bed with someone else, did she?'

Lucian chuckled. 'Other way round actually,' he said. Riven's amber eyes widened in surprise.

'Oh, so you caught  _her_. Damn, that's a kick in the gut,' she said. 'So who was he? Some meathead hunk?'

'Pretty much. Some sweet-talking bastard called Thresh. She fell for him immediately, didn't even look back as he charmed her out of my hands. Could have cursed her for all I know.'

'Ouch,' Riven said. 'Sounds like someone Vayne would know how to deal with.'

'Yeah, well she didn't seem all that interested either. And now they've all gone off.'

'You're shit out of luck tonight, aren't you?' said Riven, placing a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to stiffen at the contact.

'So it would seem,' he said. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. 'You do...you look amazing in that by the way,' said Lucian, taking a choice glance at her before looking away awkwardly. Her amber eyes were difficult to hold.

'Trying it out on me, now are you?' she asked with a mischievous smile. He shrugged. 'I saw you looking at me as I gave you your drink,' she said. She stood up and turned around and looked over her shoulder at him. 'Is it the tail that does it for you?' she said, shaking her hips so the ball of fluff wiggled. She could see that the tail wasn't where his eyes were focussed.

'I just said you looked good,' he said, though he struggled to pull his eyes away from her toned rear.

'Come on, handsome. Let's be honest with each other for a moment.' She leant down and kissed his cheek. Taking hold of his hands, she pulled him up to his feet, and began to walk him through the messy bar room. She didn't stop until her back hit the granite top of the bar side with the beer pumps just behind her head. 'You're sad, I get it. Maybe a little pent up too. We've all got our problems,' she said, leaning up to cup his cheeks and kiss him lightly again. She whispered in his ear. 'I, for example can't wait to get this suit off.' She leant back, smirking at the dumbfounded expression on his face. She found it rather cute. She ran a finger down the line of his jaw. 'How about we help each other out, hm?'

She felt his breath on her cheek as she pressed her lips to his and allowed his hands free reign to settle on her sides. She could tell he was loving the feeling of her bunny suit, the spandex material smooth to his touch. His fingers were still only lightly grazing the form-fitting suit, but lingering around the curve of her ass. She pulled away from his lips, taking a hold of his tentative hand behind her back and pressing it hard into the flesh of her rear.

'Don't be shy. Girls like a man in control,' she said. His hands became bolder, taking hold of as much of the toned flesh as they could, squeezing and massaging it in his grip. He retook her lips, mingling his tongue with hers as he swirled and explored her mouth. With one hand still lost in the softness of her ass, his free hand came up to cup the back of her neck and tangle his fingers in the white tresses of her hair. He was coming into himself, she could tell, and it set a fire in the pit of her stomach. There was something to be unleashed here, the animal that had been tamed by whoever his ex had been needed to be let out. She was happy to be the one to do it.

Slipping down his front, her small hands rested on the growing bulge in his trousers, slowly tracing his length up and down. Instinctively, he had begun to thrust his hips slowly into her, driving her against the side of the bar with each push. She freed herself from him, long enough to turn around and lean her elbows over the bar top, sticking her furry-topped ass at him. He needed no persuading to resume his dry-humping, pressing his near-erect length against her again. She moaned as the hardness slipped between her cheeks.

'You like that, bunny?' he asked with bated breaths. His lust got the better of him to be patient as he undid his trousers, freeing his length and laying it atop her backside. The thin suit did little to hide the heat of his member as he rested it on her. It was big, there was no doubt about that.

He seized her ass cheeks again, pressing his meat between them and sliding in and out. The friction caused by her suit was doing wonders for his pleasure. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, finding joy in how easy he was satisfied. Still, she was eager to get the damn suit off. As his thrusts sped out, her ass was almost sore from how hard he was gripping it. He could feel her tense her muscles, squeezing his length ever tighter. A shot of cum erupted from his cock, staining the clean violet colour of her bunny suit. The white strand reached the exposed skin of her shoulders, a splatter of warmth up the length of her back.

'Oh, my,' Riven said with a cheeky smirk, looking back at him. 'That better have been a practice run.' She turned back around, seemingly not bothered by the wet fluid dribbling down her suit. 'I'd quite like to get this damn thing off soon,' she said, stepping up and pressing her breasts to him, taking his still-hard cock in her hand. 'So, either I can waste time taking it off,' she pressed herself to him so his cock slipped between her thighs. He met her amber eyes, hazed with lust. 'Or you can rip it off.'

He had no intention of wasting any time. He grasped her under her knees, picking her up in his arms and sitting her atop the bar. His fingers immediately went to the crotch of her suit, clumping up the material and yanking hard. A rip sounded out as the nylon pantyhose came apart, and he snapped the leotard where it slipped between her legs. He brushed the loose fabric aside, exposing her entrance glinting with a certain moisture in the low light of the bar.

He pressed his lips to her womanhood, beginning to lick feverishly as his hands slid up her hard midsection, resting on the mounds of her breasts. He gave a tug and the material became bunched up around her waist. Her petite tits met the air, erect nubs in excitement as she felt her pussy give a twitch in response to the slick movements of his tongue. Dainty fingers toyed with the long dreadlocked strands of his black hair on the top of his head, twirling them around a finger like a schoolgirl. He mouth fell open in a deep moan as he brushed her clit.

'Can't have been your ability to eat her out that led your girlfriend to another man, that's for sure,' she said with a pant. The words tumbled out of her with every spasm the sensations below were causing her.

With a hop much like a rabbit, Riven's feet found the ground of the bar again as she slipped back down, engaging in another round of duelling tongues with Lucian. His fingers still worked at her needy opening, rubbing in circles and dipping every now and then into her heat. His cock remained rigid, poking at her stomach and the pulled down fabric of the front of her bunny suit. She took a moment to adjust the long floppy ears on her head, giving him a pout and kissing him on the nose.

'Bunny wants a carrot,' she said in a voice laced with teasing tones, orange eyes like a puppy. In his firm grip, she was pressed against the bar again, her breasts pillowing up as her top half lay across the surface top. Her thigh was pulled up and her knees was propped up high, exposing her hot core to him as she stood behind her.

'Hope you're hungry,' he said, trying his best to join in with the silliness.

'Urrgh,' she let out a rough groan as he entered her. She already knew he was big, but as his cock passed into the velvety walls of her cunt, she was given a much better idea of just how big it actually was. In the moment she found herself stuffed with his meat, she seized the only thing she had to hand to keep her steady. The beer pumps on the bar top were perfect handles as he ravaged her hard, but with each thrust forward, the pump would pull and a splatter of tawny Demacian ale would hit the floor behind the bar. At first, only one hand was needed to keep her balance, but as his hips caused wet slaps against her ass, she reached forward, grabbing another pump. Soon enough, her backside was supported by the length inside of her, while her front desperately clung to the pumps that had been pouring out the beer all evening. At times, she found herself almost entirely suspended in the air.

'Yes!' she cried as his hand came up to take a hold of her white hair, inadvertently pulling it out of its usual tied up style. The snowy locks fell around her rosy cheeks as she took in laboured breaths and struggled to silence her wails. 'Uh..give me your fucking carrot!' she cried. If his attention hadn't been so engrossed at the slick heat of her inner walls, he would have burst out laughing at the line. But for now, he was happy to oblige her.

As more alcohol splashed from the pumps, the bar area became a mess of a variety of liquid. Lucian's thrusts grew uncontrolled and out of rhythm, he met his edge and reluctantly pulled his length from her quivering lips. On the circular rips in her pantyhose, and the ruined torn fabric of her leotard, Lucian's cock shot several splatters of cum, aiming for the pale skin of her ass. Her cheek hit the bar top as full-body spasms washed over her. Her leg that was still propped up on the bar threatened to fall and send her sprawling on the ground. Lucian held her, holding her around her middle as she looked blearily into his brown eyes.

From a moment, no words came to either of them as they caught their breaths. Lucian got the girl to her feet, ensuring she was strong enough to stand on her own, before letting out a chuckle.

'You need help cleaning all this up?' Lucian said. Riven looked around the absolute tip of a room they were in. Empty glasses, rubbish and alcohol strewn all over the place.

'No way. Leave it them to them in the morning. They'd just think it was all from the party. Not my job.'

'The...cum on the bar top might give it away,' Lucian said awkwardly. Riven turned to look at him, a silly smile on her face.

'You haven't seen some of the parties they throw in here,' she said. 'So are you wanting to go off and join your fellow Demacians at that hot new nightclub then?'

Lucian shrugged. 'Not really. Didn't particularly want to come along to this whole thing at all. Glad I did in the end though,' he said, giving her cheek a playful squeeze.

'Then, how about…' Riven said, reaching over the bar top, fishing out the large set of keys her manager had given her at the start of the night. '...you join me upstairs?'

'My pleasure,' he said, a warming smile finding its way onto his face. She took his hand and led him towards the stairs.

'Did you say "give me your fucking carrot"?' said Lucian, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as she walked him away.

'If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you.'

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, Geist here.
> 
> Happy Easter! Hope you're enjoying yourself some chocolate or at least having some time off.
> 
> First and foremost, thanks must be given to the illustrious Waddlebuff for welcoming me into his merry band of smut writers. This fic, as well as my Caitlyn chapter, was featured in his smut collection The Smutstravaganza Exhibition over on Ao3. It's been a blast so far meeting other writers and producing stuff for the collection. My ideas are through the roof.
> 
> A&L is still going on, just struggling endlessly with the LeBlanc chapter that's I've decided will be named 'Clandestine' and feature the great Demacian prince, Jarvan. Keep an eye out for that when I finally finish it.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Geist


End file.
